


Kitchen Escapades

by huffletodapuffle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffletodapuffle/pseuds/huffletodapuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason and Percy hear an interesting exchange between Will and Nico in the Big House kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Escapades

“Will. Will stop.” Nico sighed, cursing in Italian. “Why in Hades did I agree to this?” 

“Because you loooooove me,” Will replied, making Jason stop outside the closed kitchen door. He’d had a meeting with Chiron about his most recent shrine, and was currently walking back to his cabin, but stopped when he heard the exchange from the kitchen. 

Nico sighed. “Okay, let’s try again.” It was quiet for a few minutes. So quiet, that Jason had to press his ear to the door. “Nope, nope this is a bad idea.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Will replied. “I’ve done it before.” 

“I have a hard time believing that.” 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Jason jumped when Percy appeared behind him, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Will and Nico are in there, and I’m trying to figure out what’s going on,” the blonde said, screwing up his face and pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“It’s a kitchen. Cooking?” 

“That’s not what it sounds like,” Jason muttered angrily. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I was talking to Rachel,” Percy said. “I have a bet with Piper on capture the flag tonight and was trying to get her to help me.”

“Any luck?” 

Percy frowned. “No.” 

Jason was about to make a witty comment on his girlfriend’s behalf, when there was a loud cry from the kitchen “OH GOD, WILL.”

Percy’s eyes grew and he joined Jason in pressing his ear against the door. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Will exclaimed. 

“How many times have you done this exactly?”

“Uh…maybe once or twice.”

Nico groaned. “This is why you’re learning from the master. I’ve done this loads of times.” Percy and Jason met eyes, making exasperated faces at each other. 

‘Nico?’ Percy mouthed. Jason shrugged. 

“I don’t think it’s oiled up enough, hand me that?” Nico asked. “Okay, that should be good. Slower, this time okay?”

“Yes sir!” There was another silence.

“Should we go in there?” Jason asked.

“And do what?” Percy hissed back. 

“Stop this? This is Nico we’re talking about! And they’ve only been together for like three months!”

“Just, give it a few more minutes,” Percy whispered, listening as he heard voices again.

“What now?” Will asked.

“You just have to take it slow,” Nico replied. “Like this. And it’s gonna take time for it to be really good. Be patient.” 

“But I want it now.”

“Gods, Will, I know, but this sort of thing takes time.”

“Fine,” Will grumbled. A couple more minutes of silence. “Hey, look! I’m doing it!”

“You’re doing great Will! Almost there. Okay, that’s good. Now just slide it gently here.” 

“I am so excited for this.”

“It’d better be worth it,” Nico grumbled. Silence.

“Oh gods,” Will groaned. “That is so good.”

“Not bad, Solace, not bad,” Nico replied. “I’d say with just a little more practice, you could be an expert!”

“Well I’m always willing to let you teach me.”

“That’s it, I’m going in,” Jason said, flinging the door to the kitchen open, Percy in tow. The two boys walked in on a sight that they definitely did not expect. The two boys were standing, fully clothed over the stove, forks in each of their hands.

“Uh, hi?” Nico said.

“What’s going on in here?” Percy asked. 

“Nico was teaching me how to cook,” Will replied. “It’s pretty good, want to try some?” Sure enough, on a plate sitting on the counter, there was a grilled chicken breast and vegetables atop a mound of pasta. 

“What did you think we were doing?” Nico asked, looking genuinely confused. 

“Uh, nothing,” Jason said. “We were just…passing by and heard you talking.”

“And felt the need to barge in on us?” Nico asked. 

“You know, I’ve got to meet Annabeth, and I’m late, so uh…bye!” Percy darted from the room, leaving Jason to himself. 

“Thanks, Jackson,” he grumbled under his breath, only to realize that Nico and Will were staring at him. “I, uh, what he said,” Jason replied, shoving his glasses up his nose and running out of the Big House. 

“What were they on about?” Nico asked, poking at a carrot. 

“No idea,” Will replied. “Hey, want to take this to the front room? I saw there was a Walking Dead marathon on today.”

“Is that even a question?” Nico asked, picking up the plate and heading out the door. 

“Hey, wait for me!”


End file.
